


dyeing catboys

by moonpower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, catboy!renjun, tired human!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpower/pseuds/moonpower
Summary: It's a perfectly normal day when Renjun wants to dye his hair.Except he's also a cat and Jaemin really doesn't know how that will turn out.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	dyeing catboys

**Author's Note:**

> this had been sitting in my drafts for 2 months and i just had the energy now to finish it so here we are :]

"Why is your hair blue? Aren't human hair colors limited to just black, brown, and blonde?"

Renjun's eyes focus on Jaemin's fading blue hair. Feeling conscious, Jaemin runs his fingers through his hair and cringes at the feeling of his fried hair from the number of times he bleached his hair this year alone.

Renjun's eyes followed his movements. Despite being in his human form, his eyes resemble the way his cat eyes follow Jaemin whenever he's curious about something.

"I dyed it." Jaemin answered nonchalantly.

Renjun gasps, "Die? You killed your hair?" Renjun stands up from where he was lying on his stomach on the bed and runs toward Jaemin's computer table. "So your hair's just a wig?!"

"Ah, that hurts!" Jaemin yelped when Renjun harshly tugged his strands, "Dye! _D-Y-E_ not _D-I-E_!"

Renjun stops at his ministrations and tilts his head, giving Jaemin a questioning look, "What? What's that?"

"It's a kind of chemical you put in your hair to turn it into a different color." Jaemin explains while massaging his abused scalp.

Renjun's lips form into an O and Jaemin could basically see the way Renjun's ears would twitch if he was in his feline form.

"So it's just the color that will change and not exactly your hair?"

Jaemin sighs and quickly types in his computer ' _how to dye your hair_ '. He clicks on a youtube video and gestures at Renjun to look at the screen.

Throughout the whole five-minute video, Renjun watched with his full attention, eyes showing wonder and releasing sounds of amazement when the boy in the video flexed his newly dyed blue-purple ombre hair.

When the video ends, Renjun turns to look at Jaemin with excitement evident in his eyes.

"Can i do that too?! I want to have pink hair!"

"Aren't cats allergic to dyes? And why pink?" Jaemin raises his eyebrow and starts typing in his computer again.

Renjun gives him a look, "I'm gonna dye my human hair, Jaemin, not my cat fur. And pink because I like that color and so we could match like that ice cream we ate last week."

"I'm not really feeling good about this." Jaemin says, looking at Renjun strangely.

But Renjun has always been stubborn. His curiosity on all human-related things always fuels him to try out new things, albeit Jaemin thinks they could be dangerous for the boy… or cat—err, catboy.

"Come on, Jaemin. It would be fun!" Renjun convinces, pulling at Jaemin's wrist. "I promise I'll stay still while you do the dyeing."

He gives Jaemin his signature cat-like pleading eyes, easily making Jaemin admit defeat because of how—uhh, cute he looks (Jaemin will never say this but he thinks Renjun already figured it out so the clever rascal would always use it for Jaemin to let him have his way no matter how the boy disagrees).

Jaemin sighs, "Fine. Let's go buy your hair dye tomorrow."

(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ (＾• ω •＾)

"Smells like... chemicals." Renjun scrunches his nose.

They're inside Jaemin's small bathroom with Renjun sitting at the closed toilet seat while Jaemin mixes the dye in a plastic bowl. Renjun keeps on sniffing the air, his face crumpling whenever the smell gets a little too strong.

"It _is_ a chemical." Jaemin obviously says, "Now come sit here and put this towel over your shoulders."

Renjun stands up and sits at the folding chair Jaemin put in front of the mirror above the sink. Jaemin steps back until his back is stuck next to the wall.

"You're lucky your hair's already light so you don't have to go through the hellish experience of bleaching your hair." Jaemin says before applying the first strokes of dye on Renjun's roots.

"Thesh shmll shlu punsghdent—" Renjun says, word incomprehensible because of him pinching his nose using his fingers.

"What?"

"The smell is so pungent." Renjun quickly says before returning his fingers to his nose.

Jaemin laughs and grabs a small towel hanging behind the door. "Here, cover your nose."

They spent the whole hour of dyeing Renjun's hair in silence, only the music coming from Jaemin's phone filling the walls of the small bathroom. Jaemin was halfway finished when he noticed Renjun having fallen asleep on his seat, head bowed down and hand tightly covering his nose using the towel.

A smile graces Jaemin's face without him knowing it, giving Renjun's sleeping frowned face one last look before continuing to focus on his task at hand.

(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ (＾• ω •＾)

After half an hour of letting the dye sit in Renjun's hair, and Jaemin coercing Renjun to take a shower again ( _"I already showered earlier! Can't I just wet only my hair?"_ ) to remove some of the stains on the back of his neck, and more complaints from the boy when Jaemin was about to blow dry his hair, Renjun is finally done with his new pink hair.

"Wow, the color is so pretty." Renjun keeps on running his hand on his pink hair while looking at Jaemin's handheld mirror.

"Thank you." Jaemin says smugly.

Renjun pays no mind to his words and grabs Jaemin's phone that's on the bedside table.

"Jaemin-ah, let's take a picture!"

Jaemin is about to say no when Renjun stands up and drags him to sit on the bed beside him. The boy opens the camera and starts taking pictures, counting to 3 before taking one.

After more or less 10 shots, Renjun finally let him go to continue working on his paper while he looked at each of their pictures.

"Our hair really looks like that ice cream, right? That Jaws bar one." Renjun grins.

Jaemin hummed in agreement, watching the boy flood his gallery with his pictures again before turning to his computer once it's open. He's just on his second paragraph when Renjun speaks.

"Ya, Jaemin-ah, do you think if I shift, my fur would be pink?"

"Hmm, how would I know?" Jaemin distractedly says, attention still on the computer monitor.

He hears the shuffling of his bed covers and a small meow.

Jaemin turns around in his seat and is welcomed by the sight of Renjun in his cat form, all _white_ fluffy fur except the small gray mark on his right front paw.

"Huh, you didn't. Your fur is still white. Wait, oh no." Realization seeps into his mind mid-sentence.

In front of him, Renjun shifts back into his human form, silver white hair back and pink hair gone. His clothes (Jaemin's clothes) still intact.

"Noooo, my pink hair!" Renjun whines, "Why did it turn back to white?!"

Jaemin bursts out laughing, "Oh wow, what a waste." He stands up and walks towards Renjun. "Alright, maybe hair dyes aren't for you, Renjunie."

"But Jaemin-ah, I want my pink hair back!" Renjun frowns and tugs at his white strands.

Jaemin coos at the pout on Renjun's face, ruffling his hair before taking his phone beside Renjun.

"Jaemin-ah, let's buy another one again tomorrow." Renjun determinedly said.

"What?" Jaemin puts one hand on his waist and looks at Renjun. "Ya, hair dyes aren't cheap. And I'm gonna dye my hair soon too."

"Okay then when you just dye yours and not tomorrow. Let's dye our hair together!" Renjun grins widely, as if his idea of dyeing their hair together was a groundbreaking one.

Jaemin stares at Renjun, mentally computing his expenses for the month and his upcoming paycheck from the family restaurant he works at.

Renjun holds his hand at his lack of response, "Please? I'm not gonna waste it this time."

There it is again, the puppy ( _kitten?_ ) eyes Renjun uses that always works. Before he knows it, Jaemin is mumbling a small 'alright' and squeezing Renjun's hand in his.

"Yes!" A blinding grin appears on Renjun's face and he's excitedly pushing-and-pulling Jaemin's hand.

"What color do you think should I try next? What about a light purple? or black? Wait, I'll search for more." Renjun grabs the phone on Jaemin's hand and starts excitedly typing on Google for hair color inspirations.

It's been a month since Renjun appeared in his life out of nowhere, a stray cat he brought home from university that suddenly turned into a human snuggling in his arms.

He mentally counted the things that changed since Renjun came into his life: his electricity bills started to increase, he had to stock up on cat food every week (and they are _not_ cheap), he had to teach Renjun everything human-related, and he had to juggle his work, school, and that all at the same time.

But then, it was also because of Renjun that he slept better at night. It was because of Renjun that he felt lighter, the boy always nagging him to take a rest and doing his chores for him despite his clumsy human hands. And the boy's antics and neverending curiosity never failed to amuse him.

Renjun was the company he didn't know he needed until it was right in front of him, face bright at the colors displayed on his phone screen.

Jaemin smiles, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank u for reading <3 this was supposed to be a series but im too lazy to write introductory chapters/world building just so i can write this particular scene so i just . went ahead and posted just this one hkskdks
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment if u enjoyed it !! thank u again for reading ^o^
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/02JS)   
>  [twt](https://twitter.com/jaemrenjwi)


End file.
